The Chance to Change!
by FlurryCherry
Summary: Haruno Sakura adalah seorang cewek yang pendiam. Sejak dia masuk ke Konoha High School, dia mendapat kesempatan untuk merubah hidupnya, dengan dibantu oleh seorang cowok yang menjadi cinta pertamanya... Warning : OOC dan abal!
1. The First Day in School

**Chapter 1**

_The First Day in School_

Haruno Sakura, itulah namaku. Seorang gadis biasa yang memiliki rambut berwarna _soft pink _dan dahi yang lebar, makanya saat masih kecil aku selalu dijuluki si 'Dahi Lebar'. Karena itulah, aku menjadi sangat sensitif dan jarang bergaul. Aku lebih sering menyendiri di rumah.

Hari ini merupakan hari pertama masuk SMA. Tentu saja hatiku berdebar-debar, karena SMA yang kumasuki ini merupakan sebuah SMA unggulan yang sangat aku impi-impikan untuk bersekolah – Konoha High School. Sekolah ini terkenal dengan murid-muridnya yang berprestasi, baik dari bidang akademis sampai non-akademis.

Aku pun berbaris di lapangan upacara, karena sebentar lagi sang kepala sekolah akan berpidato sebentar untuk murid-murid baru. Di sekelilingku terdapat banyak orang, dan itu membuatku sedikit tegang karena aku tak terbiasa berada di tempat yang banyak orangnya. Selesai kepsek berpidato, semua murid berlarian ke arah papan informasi, dimana daftar kelas diumumkan.

"Kelas 1-B ya… Baiklah." Ucapku meninggalkan papan pengumuman itu, lalu berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas satu. Dengan cepat, aku menemukan kelas baruku itu. Meskipun agak berdebar-debar, namun aku tetap masuk dan melawan rasa tegangku itu.

"Ohayou…" kataku pelan menyapa yang lainnya. Namun, tak seorang pun menyadari keberadaanku sedikit pun. Akhirnya, aku pun memilih bangku di paling belakang dekat jendela – posisi bangku kesukaanku. Tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Hai! Kamu murid kelas 1-B juga? Perkenalkan, aku Yamanaka Ino!" ujarnya ceria.

"A-aku… Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal juga, Yamanaka-san…" balasku. Aku tak menyangka bakal ada seseorang yang menyadari keberadaanku ini.

"Tak perlu panggil aku pakai nama belakangku, cukup Ino saja! Dan kamu ga perlu malu-malu saat sedang menyapa di pagi hari, Sakura! Selain itu, bicaranya santai saja~" Dia pun meninggalkanku dan mengobrol dengan yang lainnya. Aku sedikit terkejut, melihat Ino begitu cerianya menyapaku. Seharusnya aku juga seperti itu saja kali ya…?

Waktu istirahat tiba. Aku pun diam saja di bangkuku, sementara yang lainnya keluar dengan ceria ke kantin atau ke perpustakaan. Ino dan seorang gadis berambut biru gelap datang menghampiriku. "Sakura, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan beberapa anak lain! Ini adalah Hyuuga Hinata!" seru Ino riang.

"Ah, salam kenal… Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Panggil saja aku Hinata…" ujar Hinata lembut.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, cukup dipanggil Sakura…" balasku sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba, seorang cowok masuk begitu saja ke pembicaraan dan dengan bersemangatnya dia ikut mengenalkan diri. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto! Cukup panggil aku Naruto…!" seru Naruto yang mengundang kemarahan Ino.

"Ih, Naruto! Disaat kita sedang enak-enaknya, kamu malah masuk begitu aja!" Ino pun menghajar Naruto habis-habisan, membuatku dan Hinata ketawa-tawa. Namun anehnya, Hinata terlihat memerah wajahnya melihat aksi Naruto dihajar Ino.

"Hinata? Kamu demam?" tanyaku.

"Ah… Ti-tidak kok… Ahahahaha. Tidak ada apa-apa, aku tidak sakit! Sudah ya…" Hinata pun pergi meninggalkan aku, Ino dan Naruto yang sudah babak belur. Aku sedikit heran dengannya.

"Hei, Ino… Sebaiknya kau berhenti menonjok Naruto." Kataku dengan nada biasa. Sepertinya aku sudah bisa mengatasi keteganganku ini.

"Okelah… Oh ya, Sakura. Sebaiknya kau juga berkenalan dengan yang lain… Ah! Shikamaru! Chouji!" Dua orang masuk ke dalam kelas. Yang satunya terlihat pemalas, sepertinya si Shikamaru, dan satu lagi membawa keripik kentang, yang sepertinya adalah Chouji.

"Salam kenal… Shikamaru, Chouji." Kataku menyapa mereka.

"Oh, salam kenal juga, Sakura… Iya kan? Aku tahu namamu dari si jenius itu." Ucap Shikamaru membalas perkenalanku. Kalimat terakhirnya membuat aku bingung. Si jenius?

"Yang ia maksud itu pasti Sasuke-kun." Ujar Ino.

"Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku heran. Jadi si Jenius itu bernama Sasuke?

"Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang paling terkenal di angkatan kita. Punya fansclub dan malah ada wesbite tersendiri. Dia dianggap bakal jadi ketua OSIS tahun ini lho~ Aku sih ga tertarik sama dia. Biarpun dia jenius, tapi aku ga mau sama dia. Orangnya cuekan!" kata Ino.

Kemudian, seorang cowok berambut hitam datang memasuki kelas. Berbagai macam cewek mengikutinya sambil membawa kue, coklat, surat cinta dan kado-kado lainnya. Sudah kuduga, dia pasti yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"Panjang umur! Sasuke beneran datang…" kata Naruto melambaikan tangannya. Sasuke pun datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ah. Kamu pasti Haruno Sakura kan? Aku…"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Aku sudah mengetahui namamu." Ujarku memotong perkataannya. Entah kenapa, mulutku bergerak dengan sendirinya. Aku kelepasan, padahal ga pernah sebelumnya aku seperti ini.

"Oh. Ya sudah… Sebaiknya kau juga berkenalan dengan yang lainnya. Kau tidak begitu punya banyak teman kan?" kata Sasuke yang membuatku sedikit terkejut. Darimana ia tahu itu?

"Dasar si Sasuke! Dia malah mengatai Sakura-chan!" ujar Naruto kesal.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Memang kadang-kadang Sasuke itu suka berkata tajam dan pedas. Diabaikan saja, Sakura…" kata Ino. Lalu, yang lain datang menghampiri bangkuku.

"Kau Haruno Sakura, ya? Aku Inuzuka Kiba! Sahabatku ini adalah Aburame Shino." Sapa Kiba yang baru saja selesai makan di kantin sekolah.

"Hai, Kiba, Shino… Cukup panggil aku Sakura." Tak hanya Kiba dan Shino, datang juga cowok beralis tebal, cowok berambut panjang yang memiliki mata yang sama dengan Hinata dan seorang gadis yang rambutnya berwarna coklat dikonde.

"Aku Rock Lee! Salam kenal, Sakura-chan!" sapanya riang. Entah kenapa, semua orang bisa mengenaliku. Padahal aku belum memberitahu namaku sebelumnya.

"Aku Hyuuga Neji… Kakak sepupu Hinata. Salam kenal, Sakura." Tambah Neji, dengan nada agak datar. Kalau dilihat-lihat, sifatnya berbeda jauh dengan Hinata…

"Dan aku adalah Tenten. Aku memiliki dojo yang berada tidak jauh dari sekolah!" tambah Tenten sambil promosi (?).

Aku pun sedikit merasa senang, namun aku agak heran dengan orang yang bernama Sasuke itu? Dan darimana semua orang tahu namaku sebelum aku memperkenalkan diri ya?

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p>Fan fiction keduaku setelah Apartment Love (silahkan cari di Tsubasa Chronicle~)… Agak gaje dan aneh, sedikit abal-abal dan kayaknya OOC juga Namun aku bakal update secepatnya, ga seperti fanfic pertama saya itu…<p>

Maafkan aku apabila ada sesuatu yang salah, soalnya saya masih amatir dan kurang pengalaman (?). Dan jangan lupa reviewnya… I need some RnR!


	2. The Cooking Class

**Chapter 2**

_The Cooking Class_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Sakura masih bingung dengan kejadian kemarin. Dia sudah menjadi terkenal, sebelum dia memperkenalkan diri. Semua orang begitu akrab dengannya. Sepertinya, seseorang telah membantunya untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan semua orang…

"Hoahm… Sudah pagi ya?" ucap Sakura turun dari tempat tidurnya. Dia membuka jendela kamarnya, lalu menghirup udara pagi sebentar. Sakura pun bergegas untuk mandi, selesainya dia langsung mengenakan seragam Konoha High School. Tak lupa ia menyisir rambutnya.

"Semua orang mengabaikan dahiku yang lebar ini ya… Aku jadi merasa lebih tenang." Kata Sakura. Dia pun turun ke ruang makan. Ibunya telah menyiapkan sarapan, dan supaya tidak telat Sakura menyantap sarapannya dengan cepat lalu pergi ke sekolah.

Sesampainya di sekolah, dia bertemu dengan Ino dan Hinata. "Ohayou, Sakura!" sapa Ino riang.

"Ah… Ohayou, Ino, Hinata." Balas Sakura dengan senang.

"Hei, Sakura… Pelajaran pertama kita adalah memasak lho! Aku sangat senang memasak~" ujar Hinata.

"Mananya yang menyenangkan, Hinata? Memasak itu sangat merepotkan!" kata Ino yang kelihatannya tidak suka memasak. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Sakura?"

"Memasak itu menyenangkan kok, Ino… Biasanya orang yang tidak suka memasak ga bisa memasak pada dasarnya…" Ino tersipu malu. Dia tak menyangka Sakura mengetahui bahwa dia itu tidak bisa memasak.

Tiba-tiba, seperti biasanya Naruto masuk begitu saja ke pembicaraan Ino, Hinata dan Sakura. "Ohayou semuanya!" sapanya begitu saja, aksinya itu mengundang tonjokan Ino untuk beraksi. "Adaaaaaawwww! Inooooo!"

"Salahmu sendiri! Motong pembicaraan orang begitu saja!" Hinata dan Sakura pun tertawa-tawa seperti biasanya. Hinata pun masih suka memerah wajahnya, namun dia tidak kabur seperti kemarin.

"Hei, ngapain main tonjok-tonjokan disini, Naruto, Ino?" tanya Sasuke, yang baru saja tadi lewat.

"Ah! Sasuke… Tolong aku~ Ino hampir menghajarku sampai babak belur!" ujar Naruto dengan puppy eyes.

"Buat apa sih nolong kamu? Kamu yang salah kok kamu yang minta tolong sih?" Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto, Hinata, Sakura dan Ino sambil diikuti oleh para fansnya.

"Ugh… Sasuke itu benar-benar tak berperasaan T_T" kata Naruto. Dia pun masuk ke dalam kelas dengan wajah sedikit babak belur.

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi, semua murid masuk ke dalam kelas mereka masing-masing. Khusus untuk kelas 1-B, mereka langsung bergegas ke ruang PKK, dimana pelajaran memasak akan dimulai.

**Sakura's POV**

Aku berjalan ke ruang PKK bersama Ino dan Hinata. Sambil berjalan ke sana, kami bercanda dan tertawa dengan ria. Jujur saja, sangat menyenangkan bisa mengobrol seperti ini. "Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura… Kamu berasal dari SMP mana?" tanya Ino.

"Hmm… Aku berasal dari sebuah SMP di Sunagakure," jawabku dengan santainya. Tak heran, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah kenal dengan Ino dan yang lainnya. Mereka sudah saling kenal, sementara aku adalah anak baru.

"Oh… Yang terkenal dengan tiga bersaudara dari Suna itu ya? Mereka bertiga juga bersekolah disini lho." Tambah Hinata.

"Huh? Gaara-san, Kankurou-san dan Temari-san juga bersekolah disini?" tanyaku sedikit terkejut.

"Yup! Mereka berada di kelas 1-D… Seharusnya sekarang mereka sedang belajar Matematika." Jawab Ino.

Kami bertiga pun sampai di ruang PKK. Kami mengambil celemek, lalu kami dipilihkan kelompok oleh guru Memasak kami, Kurenai-sensei. "Baiklah, saya akan mengumumkan kelompok memasak untuk kelas ini."

Aku sendiri agak grogi. Aku takut berpisah dari Ino dan Hinata. Memang kami baru saja kenal, tapi aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan mereka. Mereka adalah sahabat baikku, yang paling pertama. "Kelompok 1… Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata dan Nara Shikamaru." Aku mendesah.

"Kelompok 2… Aburame Shino, Tenten dan Akimichi Chouji." Ujar Kurenai-sensei. Hampir saja…

"Kelompok 3… Yamanaka Ino, Rock Lee dan Hyuuga Neji." Oh tidak! Ino dan Hinata telah berpisah denganku. Aku menjadi grogi sekarang, mendengar siapa kelompokku.

"Kelompok 4… Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke dan Sai." Kata Kurenai-sensei, sampai seterusnya. Kami pun disuruh untuk berkumpul di meja kami masing-masing.

Seluruh kelompok diberi tugas untuk membuat sebuah kue. Kuenya bebas apa saja, nanti yang dinilai adalah rasa, kreativitas, dan kerjasamanya. Aku sendiri memang sebenarnya sangat pandai memasak, namun aku tak yakin bisa bekerjasama dengan Sasuke dan Sai.

"Oh ya, Haruno… Aku Sai. Maaf aku lupa berkenalan kemarin, soalnya kemarin aku tidak masuk." Kata Sai dengan ramah.

"Tak apa. Panggil saja aku Sakura, Sai…" Kami pun segera berdiskusi kue apa yang ingin kami buat. Setelah 5 menit berbincang-bincang, kami bertiga memutuskan untuk membuat Strawberry Shortcake saja, karena mudah.

"Aku tak pandai memasak, sebaiknya kamu saja yang menginstruksikan, Sakura." Ujar Sasuke. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukannya, tapi kalau kulihat-lihat mereka berdua memang tidak bisa memasak.

"Baiklah… Sasuke, tolong kocok telur. Sai, siapkan semua peralatan dan bahan. Aku akan membuat adonannya…" kataku memulai membuat kue.

Satu jam pun berlalu. Kue kami pun jadi. Yang membuat kuenya aku, yang menghiasnya adalah Sai. Sasukelah yang membawanya untuk dinilai oleh Kurenai-sensei. "Hmm… Rasa yang kompleks. Manisnya pas, dan asam menyeimbangkannya. Kreativitas kalian juga baik, dan kerjasama kalian terlihat sepanjang pembuatan kue. Sempurna!"

Aku dan Sai lega mendengar pernyataan Kurenai-sensei, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Kami pun bertepuk tangan bersama, sebagai satu tim. "Baguslah, Sakura… Kelompok kita mendapat nilai yang sempurna ^^" ujar Sai gembira. Aku merasa senang, mendapat pujian untuk pertama kalinya. Mungkinkah aku mendapat kesempatan untuk berubah?

Pelajaran memasak pun selesai. Saat aku ingin kembali ke kelas, aku melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri di depan ruang PKK sendirian. Tiba-tiba, sebuah pikiran terlintas di otakku. Bagaimana caranya aku terkenal sebelum aku memperkenalkan diri! Dengan agak gugup, aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepadanya. "Hmm…Sasuke?"

"Ah, Sakura. Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang tidak seperti biasanya. Dia jauh lebih ramah daripada tadi pagi.

"Eh, eh… Apakah… kamu tahu, mengapa aku bisa dikenal seluruh murid kelas 1-B sebelum aku memperkenalkan… diri?" tanyaku balik.

"Maafkan aku, apabila kamu ternyata begitu penasaran. Akulah yang memberitahu mereka tentangmu. Aku mengetahuimu sejak lama dari Gaara. Dia salah satu kenalanku dari Suna. Dia pernah menceritakan tentang dirimu yang pendiam itu, makanya aku berniat untuk membantumu untuk mendapat kesempatan untuk berubah…" jawabnya tersipu malu. Aku sendiri juga kaget mendengar pernyataannya. Biarpun agak tajam dan cuekan, tapi dia masih pedulian.

"Oh… Terima kasih ya, Sasuke…" jawabku agak senang. Aku pergi meninggalkannya dan wajahku memerah. Hatiku malah berdebar-debar, dan sebuah perasaan muncul begitu saja darinya.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sakura pergi meninggalkanku, pasti dia terkejut mendengar pernyataanku tadi. Aku pasti akan mencoba untuk membantunya berubah. Jujur saja, orang yang sebelumnya kusukai pun… Bernasib sama dengannya. Sama-sama pendiam, kemudian berubah menjadi orang yang aktif dan gembira. Saat aku menyatakan cintaku, dia menolakku. Apakah Sakura akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya?

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p>Update kilat~ . Setelah Apartment Love udah keupdate tadi pagi, sekarang giliran The Chance to Change! diupdate… Maaf kalau OOC dan abal seperti biasanya, tapi aku berharap kalian menyukainya…<p>

Untuk Chini-chan, aku sudah ngasih tahu alasan kenapa Ino dan yang lainnya saling kenal akrab di chappie ini, dan Sakura itu ternyata dari Suna~

Untuk Ayhank-chan, kamu betul banget nebaknya~ Si Uchiha itu biangnya :D

Untui Fiyui-chan, sekarang kamu udah ga penasaran lagi kan?

Untuk Cherry-chan, thanks untuk reviewnya :3


	3. Preparation of Festival

**Chapter 3**

_Preparation of Festival!_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Tak terasa, satu bulan telah berlalu. Semua murid akan sibuk dibulan ini, sebab bulan ini merupakan dimana Festival Sekolah akan diadakan! Tentu saja, semuanya antusias, meski mereka akan benar-benar dibuat sibuk dengan menyiapkan acara-acara mereka.

Kelas 1-B, dimana tokoh utama kita – Haruno Sakura belajar. Mereka sedang memutuskan apa yang akan mereka tampilkan nanti di Festival Sekolah. Shikamaru, selaku ketua kelas mengundi apa yang akan mereka lakukan. "Jadi, kalian mau usulkan apa?" tanya Shikamaru, meski dia agak malas.

"Cafe! Cafe!" seru murid-murid yang dibelakang.

"Drama! Drama!" seru murid-murid di depan ga mau kalah.

"Rumah Hantu! Rumah Hantu!" seru murid-murid di tengah.

"Okelah… Kita voting aja. Aku bagikan kertas kecil-kecil, kalian tulis apa yang ingin kalian lakukan. Pilih Café, Drama, atau Rumah Hantu." Ujar Shikamaru membagikan kertas kecil-kecil ke seluruh murid.

5 menit kemudian, kertas kecil-kecil itu dikumpulkan, lalu dihitung. "Baiklah. Setelah kami menghitung jumlah voting, maka kelas kita akan mengadakan… CAFÉ!" kata Shikamaru. Kemudian, dia mengelompokkan beberapa orang ke empat kelompok.

"Kelompok 1 – Pemilihan Menu dan Memasak. Hinata, Naruto, Karin dan Neji." Hinata dan yang lainnya pun disuruh untuk memilih menu yang akan dijual nanti, dan mereka juga bertugas untuk memasaknya.

"Kelompok 2 – Dekorasi dan Perlengkapan. Kiba, Lee, Tenten dan Chouji." Kiba dan yang lainnya bertugas untuk mendekorasi kelas, dan memperlengkap furnitur yang akan digunakan.

"Kelompok 3 – Maid and Butler. Sakura, Sasuke, Ino." Sasuke memutuskan untuk menentukan cara mereka menyambut tamu dan sebagainya, serta penentuan kostum.

"Kelompok 4 – Periklanan. Sai, Shino dan aku, Shikamaru." Shikamaru nanti akan membuat iklan café mereka. Dia menutup rapat kelas hari ini.

Semua kelompok mulai berdiskusi mengenai tugas mereka masing-masing. Mulai dari pemilihan menu dan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan dalam membuat nanti. Sementara itu, bagian dekorasi sedang menentukan style apa yang akan mereka gunakan untuk mendekorasi. Bagian maid dan butler sedang mencari cara untuk menyambut tamu dengan baik, dan bagian periklanan menentukan seperti apa iklan yang akan mereka pasang.

"Jadi, menu yang akan kita sediakan adalah… Cheesecake, Shortcake, Fruit Cake, Chocolate Cake – main dish. Black Tea, Lemon Tea, Cappucino, Moccacino, Hot Milk, Hot Chocolate, Air Mineral – minuman." Kata Hinata, mengecek menu yang telah mereka pilih.

"Ngomong-ngomong, cara buat Fruit Cake itu bagaimana?" tanya Karin polos.

"Aduh kamu lemot deh, Karin! Nanti yang ngajarin itu Hinata~" jawab Naruto.

"Terserahlah…" desah Karin.

Di lain pihak, Kiba berniat untuk mendekorasi café ini seperti hutan. Namun usulnya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Lee. "No way, Kiba! Hutan? Yang bagus itu… _Ahem_Seperti café-café di Shibuya_Ahem_." Kata Lee.

"Seleraku ga sejelek gitu deh." Ujar Kiba tidak terima.

"Enak aja! Asal kamu tahu ya, café-café di Shibuya itu lebih bagus dari pemandangan hutan, ya 'kan, Chouji?" Lee menoleh kearah Chouji untuk meminta pembelaan.

"Aku sih terserah, yang penting dapat imbalan makanan." Ucap Chouji, masih memakan snacknya. Lee dan Kiba memandang Chouji dengan cengok. _Itu sih namanya kerja demi makanan_…

"Udah deh. Mending kita ngikut usul Lee aja… Lagian aku dengar menunya mirip-mirip Café di Shibuya gitu. Selain itu, seragamnya pasti yang imut-imut lah." Kata Tenten menutup perdebatan antara Kiba dan Lee. Lee bersorak sorai gembira, sementara Kiba mendesah.

Ino sibuk mengurusi seragam yang akan dikenakan. "Aku sih punya buku panduan cara menyambut tamu, namun aku tak bisa menjahit dan tidak memiliki uang yang cukup untuk beli seragam. Uang bulananku sudah kudapat sih…"

"Ka, kalau begitu… Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menjahit? Toh aku bisa menjahit pakaian." Tawar Sakura.

"Baiklah! Sakura yang akan menjahit. Sasuke, kamu cukup bersiap-siap saja ya!"

Sai, Shino dan Shikamaru memandang kanvas putih _blank _dengan tajam – terutama Shino. "Baiklah semua, kita ingin lukis apa?" tanya Shino.

"Yang penting menarik, fancy dan imut?" kata Shikamaru.

"Warnanya _girly _dong?" ucap Sai mengecek persediaan cat airnya. "Fuschia, Purple, Lavender, Magenta."

"Itu terserah kamu soal warna, namun aku usulin lebih baik hitam!" Shino pun dengan bangganya ingin memakai cat hitam di sebuah papan iklan untuk café yang seperti berada di dalam bayangan Shikamaru. Sai dan Shikamaru, diam namun berpikir hal yang sama. _Mana ada girlynya dari hitam? Rasanya jadi misterius…_

Setelah semua kelompok berdiskusi, mereka pun diperbolehkan pulang dan boleh memulai pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Sayangnya, hari ini Ino ada urusan sehingga tidak dapat pulang bersama-sama dengan Sakura. Dengan terpaksa, Sakura pulang sendirian.

**Sakura's POV**

Hah… Rasanya sepi sekali. Tidak ada canda tawa. Sebab setiap hari aku pulang sekolah, pasti aku dapat merasakan canda tawa – bersama Ino dan Hinata. Sayang, mereka berdua tidak ada. Hampa jadinya…

"Sakura!" seru seseorang dari belakang. Aku menoleh, dan ternyata Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" tanyaku heran. Jarang aku bertemu dengannya di waktu-waktu seperti ini.

"Mau pulang bareng?" Aku mengangguk saja, karena aku juga sedang kesepian, tak ada teman untuk diajak ngobrol.

"Sasuke, rumahmu itu dimana sih?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tidak jauh dari sini… Nantikan ada pertigaan, aku belok kiri. Kalau kamu?" tanyanya balik.

"Oh, aku sih lurus terus…" Tak kusangka, rumahku dengan rumahnya tidak begitu jauh. Kupikir rumahnya jauh dari sekolah seperti rumah Hinata dan Neji.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku pulang ke rumah bersama seorang cowok… Dan cowok itu sendiri kenapa harus Sasuke? Bukannya aku benci, tapi… Saat aku kembali berkonsentrasi untuk pulang, aku telah sampai di rumah. Sasuke juga sudah tidak ada. Mungkin tadi kami sudah pisah jalan meski aku sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Bodohnya diriku…!

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p>Yo semuanya! Lama banget ga update (padahal sebenarnya ni chap udah selesai lama tapi lupa dipublish =_=") Akhirnya, chap 3 ke publish meskipun telat! And btw, kelihatannya Sakura mulai tertarik dengan Sasuke! Selain itu, gimana festival sekolah nanti? Itu semua ada di chap 4, just wait :D<p>

Oke dah, sekian. Don't forget to give some review... :P *ahahahaha*

Dan disclaimer yang tak pernah terpasang sebelumnya, SAYA TIDAK MEMILIKI NARUTO SAMA SEKALI. Cuma buat fanficnya doang.


	4. Welcome to Konoha High School's Festival

**Chapter 4**

_Welcome to Konoha High School's Festival!_

* * *

><p>KRING…KRING…KRING… Suara weker Sakura pun berbunyi. Perlahan, Sakura bangun dan menguap sebentar. "Ugh… Sudah pagi…" kata Sakura masih ngantuk. Dia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka jendela kamarnya.<p>

Tak lupa dia juga mengecek kalender. "Cepet banget sih... Hari ini hari pertama Festival Sekolah ya?" Sakura pun pergi ke kamar mandi, lalu mandi *tentu saja* dan berganti baju. Sedikit Sakura melirik cermin. "Rambutku memanjang ya…"

"Sakura, ayo sarapan!" seru ibunya Sakura dari dapur.

"Ya, ya, sabar…" Sakura pun turun sambil membawa tasnya.

"Hari ini hari festival ya?" tanya ibunya seraya menghidangkan sepiring roti isi coklat kepada Sakura.

"Yap."

"Kamu sudah bawa seragamnya? Sudah siap? Jangan berbuat aneh-aneh ya. Terus, kamu juga harus jaga kesehatan, dan…" kata ibunya namun terpotong oleh Sakura. "Aku tahu Ibu, dan sepertinya tidak perlu bertele-tele untuk memberi nasehat padaku."

"Ya sudah, mending kamu cepat sarapan atau kamu terlambat."

Selesai sarapan, Sakura pun berpamitan kepada ibunya. Kemudian dia pergi berjalan ke Konoha High School yang tidak jauh jaraknya dari rumah. Tak lama, dia sampai di sekolahnya itu. Sakura pun masuk ke dalam kelasnya, 1-B.

"Wah! Dekorasinya bagus sekali…" gumam Sakura melihat hasil kerja keras tim Dekorasi.

"Ohayou, Sakura!" sapa Hinata dari belakang, membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut.

"Ah… Hinata. Ohayou… Apa aku harus ganti baju sekarang?"

"Ya iyalah, Sakura. Pembukaan festival kan sebentar lagi?" kata Ino tiba-tiba menghampiri Sakura dan Hinata.

"Baiklah." Sakura pun bergegas ke ruang ganti, kemudian dia keluar dengan malu-malu. Pakaian yang ia jahit sendiri itu benar-benar pas dengan parasnya yang sebenarnya cantik, tapi ia anggap biasa saja…

"Wah… Cantik sekali, Sakura!" puji Hinata berbinar-binar tidak seperti biasanya.

Semua cowok di dalam ruangan itu langsung menatap Sakura yang telah berpakaian _maid_, termasuk si Uchiha itu, atau lebih gampangnya Sasuke. Pandangan matanya benar-benar terarah hanya pada cewek berambut pink itu.

"Hei, hei… Sasuke… Kau suka pada Sakura ya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menggoda ke arah Sasuke seraya menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Hn. Kau itu asal ngomong…" kata Sasuke dengan cuek mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

"Jangan alihkan pembicaraan deh, aku tahu kok~" Langsung saja, tonjokan pelan tertuju pada pipi Naruto sebelah kiri. Biarpun itu pelan, tapi rasanya seperti baru digigit semut merah. "Waddaaaaw! Nasibku jelek banget deh… Ditonjok mulu…"

Oke. Tak perlu basa-basi. Bel sekolah pun berbunyi, tanda pembukaan festival dimulai. Perlahan, para pengunjung mulai berdatangan ke SMA unggulan itu. Sementara itu, café milik kelas Sakura, belum buka karena masih persiapan. Sakura, Hinata dan Ino pergi untuk melihat-lihat.

"Penyambut para pengunjung adalah Konan-senpai. Dia cantik sekali ya…" kata Ino sambil melirik Konan yang menyambut para pengunjung yang datang.

"By the way, kita mau lihat apa dulu nih?" tanya Sakura yang tidak mau berbuat apa.

"Gimana kalau kita ngeliat galeri foto yang dibuat sama Klub Fotografi? Kudengar sih… Emm… Hari Festival juga merupakan hari dimana semua klub menunjukkan hasil karyanya, supaya para murid tertarik sama klub mereka…" jelas Hinata.

"Oke deh." Mereka bertiga pun pergi ke galeri foto, dan ternyata hasil potretannya mantap-mantap. Sakura berdecak kagum melihat foto-foto yang terpampang disana dan berharap seandainya dia bisa seperti itu. Sayangnya, mau apa dikata… Sakura tidak mengerti fotografi.

"Selanjutnya apa nih? Masih ada 30 menit lagi nih…" ujar Ino mulai bosan.

"Klub Drama?" usul Sakura.

"Hmm… Boleh juga." Mereka bertiga pun berjalan ke arah ruang teater, dan mendapati seorang guru berambut hitam tengah menceramahi para anggotanya.

"Nanti pas pertunjukkan, kalian harus menunjukkan kreatif! Kelembutan! Seni! Ekspresi!" ujar guru itu membuat Sakura, Ino dan Hinata cengok mendengarnya.

Sesaat, seorang guru berambut abu-abu melihat Sakura dan kawan-kawan. "Ah, ada pengunjung! Mari kita sambut, semuanya."

"Selamat datang! Ini hanyalah stand mengenai drama yang nanti kami tunjukkan, maaf kalau kurang menarik…" kata seorang gadis dengan pakaian seperti seorang putri.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula kelihatannya menarik kok." Ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum.

"Walah… Kostumnya banyak banget ya? Tapi kok pada usang sih… Terus kelihatannya anggotanya dikit banget?" tanya Ino yang agak menancap di hati para anggota dan guru yang ada di klub Drama.

"Ino! Jangan blak-blakan…" ucap Hinata menasehati Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa… Toh klub kami memang begitu kenyataannya. Karena drama sudah dianggap kuno, klub kami sudah hampir punah… Dan permasalahannya, apabila selesai festival anggotanya kurang dari 5 orang, klub ini harus tutup." Jelas guru berambut abu-abu itu sedih.

"Kasihan…" komentar Sakura simpatik.

"Ngomong-ngomong, nama saya Kabuto, guru Sastra kelas 3." Ternyata guru yang menjelaskan kebenaran klub Drama itu adalah Kabuto. Sementara itu, guru disebelahnya sudah sangat dikenal oleh tiga cewek itu… Orochimaru.

"Sakura, Ino, lihat! Kita harus bergegas ke kelas, waktunya mepet nih!" sambar Ino memecah keheningan.

"Oke, oke! Terima kasih, Kabuto-sensei, Orochimaru-sensei! Saya berharap saya bisa masuk klub ini!" Seruan Sakura itu membuat Kabuto luluh. Jarang ada murid yang bisa berkata-kata seperti Sakura itu.

* * *

><p>Bisnis kelas 1-B pun dimulai. Banyak pengunjung yang mengunjungi café milik kelas 1-B itu, dan semua bekerja dengan keras. Murid-murid di tim Periklanan bertugas untuk membagikan selebaran, sementara yang dekorasi menjadi penyambut di café.<p>

Sakura menjadi _maid _yang paling difavoritkan di café itu. "Emmm… Mau pesan apa?" tanya Sakura gugup. Meski dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan atmosfir Konoha High School, tapi dia selalu gugup terkadang.

Sasuke – sang _butler _yang juga paling difavoritkan itu memandang Sakura dari jauh. Apa yang diperhatikannya itu tidak jelas. Bisa saja… badannya yang slim itu, atau mungkin paras Sakura yang sebenarnya cantik, bahkan bisa jadi pakaian _maid_-nya itu.

"Sasuke. Kau tidak demam. Ingat itu." Kata Sasuke kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu, Hinata dengan sibuknya memasak di dapur. Mendadak tangannya terciprat minyak yang masih panas. "Aduh!" keluh Hinata. Untunglah, Naruto datang.

"Hinata? Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Dengan cepat, Naruto meraih tangan Hinata. "Wah… Kamu terciprat minyak? Sekarang, matikan kompornya, lebih baik kita ke UKS…"

Wajah Hinata memerah sekejap. "Ah- tidak usah! Aku baik-baik saja!" kata Hinata malu.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula kamu kan yang paling banyak memasak. Tidak baik kalau koki utamanya terluka…"

Sekali lagi, wajah Hinata memerah dan kali ini benar-benar seperti sebuah tomat…

Tak terasa, waktu pun begitu berlalu *argh kebiasaan jelek, time skip yg sangat cepat T^T*. Hinata sudah kembali dari UKS, sementara itu semua murid sekarang bisa beristirahat. Tapi, masih ada dua hari lagi. Hari pemilihan atraksi terbaik juga di hari terakhir.

Namun yang paling ditunggu-tunggu adalah… King and Queen of Festival! Sebuah acara dimana para pekerja, err lebih tepatnya murid yang bekerja paling terbaik akan dinominasikan mulai dari hari pertama. Yang berhasil mendapat gelarnya tahun lalu adalah Konan dan Pein.

"Semuanya! KABAR BAIK!" seru Tenten berlari dari ruang OSIS. "Dua orang dari kelas kita dinominasi di King and Queen of Festival!"

"Siapa? Siapa? Apakah aku dan Sasuke?" tanya Karin dengan lebaynya. *lebay mode on* Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah.

"Bukan! Tapi Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura, reaksinya adalah : shock, tak menyangka, ga pede, malu. Reaksi si calon King – Sasuke : biasa aja, cuek, pas SMP ada acara yang mirip dan ternominasi 3 kali, seneng seneng aja.

"Kok bisa? Sasuke kenapa harus sama Haruno…?"

"Lebay banget sih kamu, Karin? Bukannya cocok ya?" ujar Chouji sambil mengunyah keripik kentang yang biasa ia makan.

"Sudahlah! Sebaiknya kita mendukung mereka berdua, martabat kelas kita jadi makin tinggi kan?" kata Shikamaru dengan malas.

"Baiklah~ Kita akan meningkatkan kualitas café kita agar banyak yang milih Sakura dan Sasuke!" seru Ino bersemangat.

Sakura, yang tak pernah merasakan rasanya dinominasikan seperti ini, tentu saja kaget dan tak menyangka. Namun, ini adalah kesempatan untuk bersinar! Untuk menunjukkan jati diri yang sebenarnya… Jadi, mau tak mau harus!

Sasuke, yang sudah terbiasa merasakannya, tentu saja biasa saja namun keliatannya lebih senang karena dinominasikan bersama Sakura. Apakah sesuatu mulai terjadi?

"Ermm… Mari berusaha, Sasuke…" kata Sakura pelan.

"Baiklah." Balas Sasuke dengan cuek *slalu*

_**To be Continued**_

* * *

><p>Yo! Updetan terbaru dan skrg lebih cepet kan? Ahahahaha, udah mulai tertuang banyak ide nih! Buat yang nungguin AL (apartment love), masih harus bersabar karna belum terupdate, justru yang sedang marak-maraknya updet adalah fic satu ini~<p>

Ini udah dicoba untuk panjangin, tapi apa mau dikata, kebiasaan buruk time skip kecepetan, terus ide mentok mulu, ini jadi halangan buat menambah panjangnya halaman, tapi ini udah sedikit lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya.

Saya berharap ceritanya bakal lebih panjang ke depan dan bertele-telenya berkurang (ahaha). Thanks for reading, after all…

Kalau merasa senang atau apa, please **review**… I need some XD

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya, dimana acara King and Queen of Festival berjalan… Keributan apa yang terjadi nanti?


	5. The Long Time Friend

**Chapter 5**

_The Long-Time Friend_

* * *

><p>Ini adalah hari terakhir festival Konoha High School. Makin banyak pula orang yang mendukung Sasuke dan Sakura sebagai King and Queen of Festival! Sakura masih saja shock, malah yang lebih parah Karin lebih sering melotot ke arah Sakura, membuatnya khawatir.<p>

"Duh… Dipelototin tiap hari… Mataku lelah…. Eits, salah." Gumam Sakura sambil menghidangkan pesanan ke pada salah satu pelanggan.

"Hei, bersemangatlah. Kau harus tetap tersenyum, lupa prosedur?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba lewat.

"Ma, maaf… Hanya sedang banyak pikiran kok." Sakura kaget mendengar pernyataan Sasuke itu, lalu mengucek matanya dan pergi bekerja lagi.

Sementara itu, Ino yang khawatir akan Sakura pergi mengikuti Sakura. "Sakura, kenapa? Jarang-jarang lho, Sasuke menegur seseorang."

"Kebanyakan pikiran… Udah jadi calon Queen of Festival, dipelototin Karin, sibuk dan sebagainya. Rasanya ga ada waktu luang untuk bersantai…" desah Sakura.

"Santai saja kali, Karin emang sering begitu… Terutama dengan Shion… Ups." Ino merasa dirinya keceplosan dan langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Shion? Siapakah dia? Kenapa kamu menutup mulutmu?" tanya Sakura yang merasa bahwa Ino seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Tidak, tidak… Aku takut sampai dia mengetahuinya. Sudah ya!" Ino pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih heran, dengan hati sedikit bersalah karena hampir keceplosan mengenai gadis bernama Shion itu…

Sakura menambah beban pikirannya. Shion? Apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke? Kenapa Ino begitu takut? Rasanya jadi pusing untuk dipikirkan. "Ugh…"

"Sakura? Kamu kenapa? Wajahmu pucat!" ujar Hinata khawatir akan kondisi Sakura.

"Ah, tidak perlu dipikirkan… Lebih baik kita giat bekerja!" Sakura pun pergi karena mendengar pesanan, namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya itu melayang jatuh.

"SAKURA!" seru Hinata kaget, menghampiri Sakura. "Sakura? Bangun! Sakura?"

Sasuke yang saat itu masih di toilet, tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai kondisi 'partner'nya di King and Queen of Festival itu. Untunglah, Gaara yang sedang menikmati kopinya di café itu dengan sigap membawa Sakura ke UKS, karena dia juga sahabat lama Sakura.

Hinata, ditemani oleh Karin pergi mencari Sasuke dan untungnya dalam waktu yang tidak lama mereka bertemu. "Sasuke! Sakura, Sakura… Hosh… Hosh…"

"Sakura kenapa?" tanya Sasuke cuek, namun dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Haruno pingsan, Sasuke! Dia sudah dibawa ke UKS oleh Gaara." Ujar Karin mewakili Hinata untuk berbicara.

"Oh…" Sasuke, yang kelihatannya biasa saja terus pergi ke kelas. Hinata yang biasanya penakut dan lemah lembut, geram mendengar Sasuke.

"Sasuke, tidakkah kau tahu? Dia adalah rekanmu!" seru Hinata dengan keras.

"Terus kenapa? Hentikan saja, aku pusing membahasnya." Balas Sasuke.

"Apa karena Sakura mirip dengan Shion? Mengalami peristiwa dan cerita yang hampir sama? Kau sedih mengingatnya?" Kata-kata Hinata itu benar-benar tertancap pada hati Sasuke yang paling dalam. Paling dalam… Air mata dengan pelan mengalir dari mata Sasuke.

"Jangan pernah bahas Shion lagi!" Sasuke yang benar-benar marah, bercampur adik dengan rasa dejavu dan sedih, sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Hanya segitu saja, Sasuke? Pengecut…"

"Hinata, jangan sakiti Sasuke! Tenang! Yang ada dia akan semakin marah!" ucap Karin mencoba untuk menenangkan Hinata.

"Mana bisa? Sakura adalah teman baikku!"

Sasuke yang benar-benar geram, melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan mengarah sebuah tamparan kepada Hinata. Hinata tersentak cepat dan menutup matanya. Untunglah, Naruto datang menyelamatkan keadaan.

"Sasuke! Hentikan!" kata Naruto. "Sakura dan Shion adalah orang yang berbeda, meski peristiwa yang mereka alami sama!"

"Kenapa kalian terus membahas mengenai Shion?" Sasuke benar-benar sedih, kemarahannya mereda dan dia hanya bisa menangis mengingat Shion.

"Sasuke… Dengar. Shion sudah tiada, dia hidup dengan tenang sambil memperhatikan kita. Itu bukan salahmu, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto menenangkan sahabat baiknya itu.

"Benar, Sasuke. Sebaiknya kau datang melihat keadaan Haruno." Usul Karin tidak seperti biasanya mau bersimpati dengan Sakura.

Akhirnya, ketika bisnis di cafe *lebih tepatnya akhir dari festival karena ini hari terakhir* berakhir, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk menjenguk Sakura di UKS. Di UKS, terkulai Sakura di tempat tidur dengan lemah. Sasuke pun mengambil tempat duduk.

"Sasuke?" tanya Sakura pelan mendengar langkah Sasuke.

"Sakura… Maaf."

"Maaf kenapa?" Sakura heran melihat tingkah rekannya itu.

"Kalau saja… Aku tidak membandingkanmu dengan Shion, ini tidak akan terjadi. Aku pengecut." Jelas Sasuke tertunduk.

"Kenapa kalian semua terus menyebut nama gadis yang tidak kukenal itu? Shion, siapakah dia?" kata Sakura dengan tegas.

"Yah… Sepertinya ini saat yang cukup tepat untuk menceritakannya," Sasuke pun memulai ceritanya. "Kitagami Shion. Dia adalah teman semasa SMP kami, sebelum kamu dan Trio Sabaku itu datang ke Konoha."

**Flashback**

"_Semuanya! Ayo kita berkenalan!" seru Iruka-sensei, memulai hari pertama di kelas 1 SMP. Dia menunjuk seorang gadis berambut merah marun, dengan poni menutupi matanya. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak mengangkat mulutnya untuk berbicara. "Ayo, kenalkan dirimu!"_

_Mau dipaksa atau apapun, dia tidak akan membuka mulutnya. Dia hanya diam. "Ya sudahlah, kita loncat saja… Ayo selanjutnya!"_

_Setiap hari, Shion hanya bisa merenung terdiam tanpa seorang pun ada di sisinya, bahkan menghiburnya. Tidak ada yang tahu paras Shion yang sebenarnya, suaranya, bahkan pikirannya. Namun, suatu hari mata Shion pun terbuka…_

"_Hei Kitagami, jangan diam terus dong." Tegur Sasuke menghampiri Shion. Shion terkejut mendengar teguran Sasuke. Tidak ada yang pernah menegurnya, kecuali Sasuke._

"…" _Shion masih belum mau membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara._

"_Kitagami! Kau mau hidup diam seperti itu terus?" tanya Sasuke langsung menyambar poni Shion untuk dirapikan. "Jadi begini toh, wajahmu… Cantik kok."_

_Pipi Shion memerah, dan dia langsung terpana kepada Sasuke. "… Apakah benar?" tanya Shion balik dengan suara yang lemah lembut, pelan. Sasuke tak menyangka bahwa Shion mau berbicara dengannya._

"_Iya. Akhirnya kamu mau bicara juga!" Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega dan kemudian menarik tangan Naruto dan Hinata untuk berkenalan juga. "Naruto, Hinata! Inilah Shion!"_

"_Wah, kukira kamu itu seperti apa, Shion. Kamu cantik kok. Meski dahimu lebar, tapi itu bukan masalah." Kata Naruto tersenyum._

"_Shion, akhirnya kamu mau menunjukkan diriku juga… Tenang saja… Aku juga pemalu kok…" tambah Hinata._

_Shion meneteskan tangisan kebahagiaan. Ini merupakan titik dimana dia bisa membalikkan semua keadaan menjadi lebih baik baginya._

**End of Flashback**

"Baik nasib ataupun penampilan, kelihatannya kami benar-benar mirip ya…" ucap Sakura mendengar cerita Sasuke mengenai Shion itu.

"Ya… Kemudian, dia mulai banyak bergaul dan konfliknya pun dimulai disini."

**Back to Flashback**

_Sasuke perlahan mulai membuka hatinya pada Shion. Setiap kali memikirkan hal itu, Sasuke hanya bisa menahan dirinya. Akhirnya, semuanya berpusat ketika Sasuke mengajak Shion ke taman belakang._

"_Shion… Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu… Aku… jatuh cinta padamu." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah memerah seperti tomat._

"_Huh? Kau menyukaiku…?" tanya Shion heran._

"_Ya, apakah kau mau…" Namun kata-kata Sasuke terputus oleh Shion. "Pacarmu? Sebenarnya, maaf… Aku… tidak bisa. Aku menyukai orang lain. Aku menyukai Sai…"_

_Sasuke terkejut. Hatinya yang paling dalam menjerit kesakitan. Terhenti sudah usaha Sasuke dengan sia-sia. Dia kesal. Dia marah. Dia cemburu. Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Shion yang benar-benar tak tega._

"_Sasuke! Tunggu!" seru Shion mengejar Sasuke._

_Sasuke terus pergi. "Kenapa? Kenapa Shion menyukai Sai? Karena mereka bersahabat baik, terus dia menyukainya? Aku adalah orang yang mengeluarkannya dari kegelapan! Tapi… Bukannya Ino juga menyukai Sai?" pikir Sasuke geram._

_Sasuke pun pergi menyeberang zebra cross dengan cepat sebelum lampu hijau menyala. Namun, tak disangka Shion terus mengejarnya. Tanpa peduli lampu merah telah berubah menjadi hijau. Sebuah truk melaju dengan kencang ke arah Shion. Shion menoleh ke arah truk itu dan matanya membelalak kaget._

"_KYAAAAAA!" Jeritan itu adalah jeritannya. Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan deras, dan seorang gadis terkulai lemah di tengah jalan. Air mata pun keluar dari mata cowok bermata onyx itu. Dia melangkah pelan ke gadis yang terkulai itu._

_Nafas pun terputus-putus. Cairan merah berupa darah tercecer di jalan, namun mata emas Shion masih terlihat jelas, dan Shion menatap Sasuke dengan penuh sedih. "Sasuke…?"_

"_Shion! Maafkan aku… Kalau bukan karena diriku…"_

"_Itu bukan salahmu. Itu salahku, kalau saja aku mengalihkan perasaanku dari Sai, maka semua ini tak akan terjadi." Kata Shion menunjukkan senyum._

"_Shion… Kenapa…"_

"_Setelah aku menghembuskan nafas terakhirku, berjanjilah. Lupakanlah diriku. Anggaplah ini pertemuan tak sengaja, Sasuke… Dan tolong. Kuburkan aku di bawah pohon hijau yang rindang, dimana aku bisa melihat bunga bermekaran. Selain itu… Tolong jangan pernah membenci…" _

"_Shion! Jangan berbicara lagi…" Namun, semuanya terlambat. Nafas pun berhenti, dan nadi Shion pun terhenti pula. Detak jantung tak terdengar. Darahnya telah terhenti. Mata emas itu tertutup. Poni Shion itu tersapu dan menutup mata Shion. _

"_Tidak!" seru Sasuke sedih, shock. Gadis berambut merah marun itu meninggalkan senyumnya yang paling indah. Samar-samar sebuah suara lembut terdengar di telinga Sasuke. _

"_Sasuke, lupakanlah semua ini… Hiduplah dengan bahagia… Aku tahu. Kau akan bertemu sekali lagi dengan orang yang bertakdir sama denganku. Tolong, jangan benci Sai."_

_Tangisan terus mengucur, bercampur dengan hujan yang turun dengan deras. _

_Ketika hari pemakaman, Sasuke datang bersama Itachi. Tertulis dengan indah nama Shion di batu nisannya. 'Kitagami Shion. Lahir : 3 Desember XXXX, Wafat : 12 Juni XXXX' Sasuke memandang nisan Shion dengan wajah sedih._

"_Sasuke, tenanglah." Kata Itachi memberi simpati pada adiknya itu._

"_Tak apa… Aku hanya berharap, kata-kata Shion itu benar… Tapi aku tak yakin."_

_Dan semua itu berlalu dengan cepat sampai akhirnya Sasuke beranjak SMA._

**End of Flashback**

"Sasuke…" kata Sakura terharu, sedih mendengar cerita mengenai Shion sampai habis. Tak sadar, dia mengelus kepala cowok itu. "Tenanglah… Aku masih ada kan… Biarpun aku bukan Shion, tapi aku berharap kamu bisa menjadi lebih semangat…"

"Terima kasih, Sakura." Sasuke merasa lebih tenang, dan kemudian tak sadar bahwa pemilihan King and Queen of Festival sudah mau dimulai.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Pemilihannya!" seru Tenten berlari dari lapangan.

Akhirnya, semua murid berkumpul di lapangan. Sang ketua OSIS menunjukkan dirinya. "Baiklah, semuanya! Mau tahu atraksi mana yang paling seru? Atau King and Queen of Festival! Inilah acara yang paling kalian tunggu-tunggu!"

Semua murid bersorak sorai. "Baiklah, aku akan membacakannya! Top 3 Favorite and Best Attractions! Posisi ketiga… Kelas 2-A dengan atraksi Rumah Hantu!" Ketua kelas 2-A pun maju dan menerima piala juara ketiga.

"Posisi kedua… Kelas 3-C dengan atraksi Cosplay Café~" Ketua kelas 3-C pun maju dan menerima piala juara kedua. Tibalah saatnya hal yang paling ditunggu-tunggu, posisi pertama!

"Posisi pertama… Jatuh pada… Kelas 1-B dengan atraksi Maid Café!" Semua murid kelas 1-B bersorak sorai dan berteriak hore. Shikamaru sebagai ketua kelas maju menerima piala juara pertama. "Dan selanjutnya… King and Queen of Festival!"

Semua murid penasaran, hati mereka berdegup untuk segera mendengar siapakah King and Queen-nya! Begitu pula dengan Sakura yang tadi banyak pikiran. "Ini dia… Pasangan yang akan mendapat gelar King and Queen of Festival! Mereka adalah… Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura terkejut dan juga senang karena dia menang. Dia dan Sasuke pun maju. "Selamat atas kemenangan kalian, kalian menjadi King and Queen of Festival!"

Dan hari festival itu berakhir dengan bahagia, meski di pertengahan benar-benar menyedihkan.

* * *

><p>Tanggal 12 Juni, hari kematian Shion. Sasuke pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya, guna mengunjungi makam Shion. Sesampainya, dia menaruh setangkai bunga melati di dekat batu nisannya.<p>

"Sudah 3 tahun berlalu, di hari yang sama aku pasti mengunjungimu," Kata Sasuke kepada batu nisan itu. "Kelihatannya kata-kata samarmu itu benar. Aku telah bertemu dengan orang yang bernasib sama denganmu."

Di lain pihak, Sakura melihat Sasuke tengah berbicara dengan batu nisan yang ia tebak pasti makan Shion. Sakura pun memandang Sasuke dari jauh. "Sasuke…"

"Aku berharap kau selalu melihatku dari atas. Sepertinya, hari-hariku akan berjalan lebih baik lagi. Kami semua merindukanmu, termasuk gadis yang mirip denganmu itu. Sai juga merindukanmu, tapi dia hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman…" Sasuke pun menghentikan pembicaraannya dan pergi meninggalkan makam Shion.

"Sasuke, mau pulang?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Sakura! Kau mengikutiku?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Setiap hari, aku ke supermarket. Tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini, aku selalu lewat jalan ini." Sakura pun melangkah ke arah makam Shion. Dia meletakkan setangkai bunga melati juga.

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya, lalu mengajak Sakura pulang.

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p>Yo! Update super cepet! Soalnya ide lagi bener-bener ada nih! Gimana kesannya? Aneh? Ini genre ficnya romancefriendship tapi ada hurtnya juga… Tapi tenang aja, itu Cuma di chap ini aja kok! Selain itu, sudah terkuak identitas gadis yang menolak Sasuke di masa lalunya, yakni Shion! Shion sudah disebut-sebut dari chap 2, apakah ada yang tidak menyadarinya? Yang udah penasaran mengenai gadis yang menolak Sasuke, baca chap ini!

Selain itu… Chap ini sudah dibuat lebih panjang, dan mungkin dikit bertele-tele tapi sudah kuringankan sebisa mungkin. Tadinya mau lebih dipanjangin lagi flashbacknya, tapi buang-buat waktu juga. Oke! Moga-moga tetap stay on mengikuti perkembangan fic satu ini. Fic ini bakal kubuat agak panjang lho… Jadi chapnya bisa banyak… :D

BTW, don't forget to give some **review**.

Dan numpang ngespoil, chap depan adalah chap dimana kegiatan ekskul murid Konoha High School dimulai! Sekali lagi, sayonara…! (disclaimer : saya tidak mempunyai naruto sama sekali, Cuma ceritanya dan karakter tambahan seperti shion)


End file.
